Living Life In Slow Motion
by BoredumKilledTheBeast
Summary: This was how I had been living my life since the day we had closed him in his coffin and walked away crying. Slow motion was no way to live Eternity when you had no one at your side, and even if you did, you knew it wouldn't be the love of your life.
1. Prolouge

**OK, I just closed the poll and this story one with two chapters where as the other had one...except I Hate This Part which had none at all. I am posting the prolouge and chapter One tonight and hopefully I will post chapter two tomorow. Please please please tell me what you think!**

**Prolouge**

"Is that him?" Catherine asked as she looked at one of the seniors.

"No, Cathy. You know he passed away over three hundred years ago." I said shaking my head at the little girl who had become my best friend and sister.

"But Isabella, you even said that the next day his coffin was found empty." We had been talking to fast, and to quiet for any human to hear, but as soon as she said my name, the guys eyes flashed over to us.

"Please, Cat, don't start this again." I said remembering the last time she had thought she saw her dear brother...the love of my life.

"Bella!" She said exasperated. "Its him! I swear."

"Cathy, not now." I pleaded with her. "We can talk about it when we get home."

**Remember please please please review!**


	2. S&P Acting Lesson One

**OK, guys I hope you liked the prolouge and I hope you reviewed. Please try and enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter One:**

**S & P Acting Lesson One**

"Isabella!" Catherine called as she race down our winding drive way.

"Catherine Anne!" I shouted. "Don't you run in your brand new dress. You know your momma would kill me if you came home from a visit at my Pa's farm, and you looked like a pig yourself."

"Sorry Bella." She said looking down shamelessly. "Its just I had missed you so much over the summer....and well me and Carlisle where racing."

"I am going to kick your tale and his too." I said shaking my head, wondering about how my awkward friend had been this year.

Last year, in 1714, my Pa & Ma had sent me to stay with my Aunt Renee in England claiming that I was acting like to much of a boy. Then I had left with stringy shoulder length brown hair, the same height as Cathy (which was bad because she was 13 and I was 16 plus I was suppose to find a groom within the next two years and nobody wanted a midget), and no curves anywhere. But when I returned last month I had grown my hair out to the middle of my back (even though as a lady I had to keep it up in a twisted bun...to look pretty), I had grown about a foot and a half (now proudly standing at 5 ft 6), and had developed all the right curves (by my Aunt and Ma's opinion), and the best thing about it was my eyes had changed from a boring old brow to an icy blue. My Ma and Pa both agreed that had to do with being out where it was always icy cold, but as soon as I started playing in dirt again they'd go back to brown (what they didn't know was I was going to actually try and act lady like...mainly because there was a guy that I felt I was falling inlove with).

"Aw, but Bella you use to race me to." Catherine said with a sad face.

"Sorry Cathy, I can't. Ma and Pa might send me back to Aunt Renee's if I don't act and talk Sophisticated & Proper." I said looking at her, I knew it was just a cover up, but I didn't want her to know I was actually falling for someone.

"Well, lets go and get Carlisle. I think my Ma must have called him, because he is never this slow." Catherine and Carlisle's father had died when Carlisle was 12 and Cathy was 7. Since Carlisle was now 19 and Cathy was 14, they both had to help their mother out and act like adults....which they did very poorly.

"OK, let me just tell my Pa." I said laughing. "He said I had got so dang pretty over the summer that whenever I left I had to tell him where I was going and whom with."

"Oh, why?" Catherine asked before examining the way I now looked. "Oh!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

"So has Carlisle grow up any?" I asked trying to hear a bit more before I actually saw him.

"Yeah, he has got taller, and he doesn't look that awkward." She said with a smile.

"Hm..." I said walking in the door. "Pa I am going to go visit Carlisle."

"OK Isabella. Just be careful." He said sounding a bit stressed. I wonder what he was worried about.

"OK, Pa." I said walking back toward the porch. "I will try and be back before supper time." He and I both knew I wouldn't but the though was what counted.

"So did you meet any fancy boys?" Cathy asked as we made our way down the dirt path.

"Only a couple." I said, in truth I hadn't even though about them because I spent most of my time thinking about a certain boy down where I lived.

"Oh, what where they like?" She asked. See like most people in our small town, she had never been out of America.

"I didn't really pay any attention to them. Sorry Catherine." I said looking at her.

"Its fine, I was just curious." She said smiling. "We are here! Welcome to my home."

"Catherine I have been to your house so many times, I think I could live here if I wanted." I said as we walked into the kitchen where her Ma was cooking.

"You sure could, missy." Her Ms. Cullen said giving me a hug. "Carlisle is out in the barn putting hay away I think."

"OK, Ma thanks!" Catherine said as she dashed out of the house.

"Catherine stop running, just because you are home and your Ma won't kill me doesn't mean I wanna get my clothes dirty!" I said as I followed after her, walking.

"Carlisle I have someone here to see you." She called into the barn once I finally caught up with her.

"Who is it?" A deep voice asked sounding angry. "We are busy!"

"Go away Catherine, we don't want to meet your stupid imaginary friends you big baby." Someone else's voice called. That did the trick utterly to make me forget about my clothes. I grabbed my dresse and started walking into the barn, ready to hurt whoever was being mean to the girl who was like my own sister.

"Wait no!" Catherine called after me. Following me in. "Don't worry, I am use to it." This only made me angrier.

"Do you have a guy with you? Are you planning on becoming a horrid winch like your friend Bella?" The same voice asked.

"Who on god's green planet do you think you are to talk to Ms. Catherine like that?!" I shouted as soon as I came up to the guy whos mouth was still talking.

"Her brothers best friend. And I can do whatever I want. And you are?" He asked talking to me like I was a piece of dirt.

"What does it matter." I said as I gathered all my force and smacked him. "And that is Lesson one on how to act sophisticated and proper young man." I said as he fell. "Lesson two: if you ever talk to Ms. Catherine like that again, I will not hit you," A look of relief spread across his face. "I will get my daddy's gun and kill you. Lesson three: don't you ever talk about a lady like that again, or I will get a knife and castrate you! Do you understand me?" I asked hoping he would say the wrong thing.

"Yes." Bingo!

"Excuse me? What was that?" I asked getting in his face.

"Yes?" This time it was more of a question.

"Lesson four: when talking to a lady you say yes ma'am." I said smacking him. "You will not show me disrespect."

"Yes ma'am." He said holding his face as tears began to streak his face.

"What is your name?" I asked him, daring him not to answer.

"Thomas Jackson." He said as he wiped his eyes.

"And how old are you?"

"19." He answered politely, still wiping his eyes.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan. I am 17 years old. And you sir," I looked down at him, where he was now sitting on the floor. "Will never talk to me, or any other lady like that again."

"Yes ma'am." He said embarassed.

"And you." I said turning to the other boy. "Whats your name?"

"Carlisle Cullen." He said looking at me, daring _me_ to try something.

"Catherine, go get me a switch. And tell your Ma I am about to teach Carlisle a lesson for letting his friends talk to girls like that." I said looking at Carlisle. "Do you remember me?"

"No." He answered.

"Did you hear what I said my name was?" I asked him.

"No." He said again, chuckling at the thought of me beating him.

"I am your ex-best friend, and someone who thought they were inlove with you. My name is Bella." I said taking the switch that Catherine was handing me. "What did your Ma say?"

"She is glad to have you back Bella." Cathy said smiling.

This was nothing new for me. Since Ms. Cullen was scarred of her children hating me, she had always called me over when it was time to punish them. Sure no body else who was proper aloud their children's best friend to beat them, but nobody said people form this town were proper. We just tried to be.

"Come here Carlisle." I said looking at him.

"Bella, I am a grown man. There is no way I am going to let you beat me like a child any more." He said looking at me, getting angry himself.

"Fine. If you want to act like a grown man." I said looking at Thomas. "I'll treat you like one." I slapped him harder than I had Thomas, and stormed out.

**Yes, I realize that at the end it wasn't really old time, but I wanted to show you how Bella was trying to be for her parents and the guy she loves, and how she gets when she is mad. The dress that I had in mind for Bella, is really old timey and the link to it is on the bottom of my page. Guys please review!**


	3. You Wouldn't Know

**Thanks to the two or three people who put this story on there favorites. This chapter probably sounds more modern then old, but just remember it is still in 1715...or 14 which ever i said last chapter. The only thing is Bella isn't your typical girl and neither is Catherine. It will probably start getting more modern in the fourth chapter, but it won't be as modern as now a days....maybe it will be like 1998 or something. I haven't decided.**

**Chapter Two:**

**You wouldn't know**

As soon as I got home I had to put some ice on my hand, of course Pa asked what was wrong with it, but once I told him he said that any lady smart enough to take up for herself was definitely proper...But I should never do it again.

"I am so sorry Pa." I said shaking my shamefully. "I won't slip again."

"Please don't Isabella." He said hugging me. "Your Ma said if you don't find a groom within the next 60 days, she is going to find one for you."

After he finished his sentence I pulled from the hug and went upstairs to my room. As soon as I laid down on my bed I started crying. Why had Thomas called me a winch? Was that how Carlisle described me? If so why? And why had I ever been dumb enough to fall in love with him.

"Isabella, Catherine is hear to see you." My Pa' said after a while.

"OK, Pa." I said trying to sound happy, but even I could hear my voice cracking.

"Bella." Catherine said as she walked into my room and saw my tear streaked face. "Whats wrong?"

"Everything." I sobbed.

"Come on, lets go over to my Ma's farm and get you some sweets." She said chomping away at a piece of hay.

"I have to change first." I said looking down at my dress that was now covered in dust, from me running on my way home.

"Hurry it up." She said smiling.

"I will try. You go on ahead, I will catch up." I said taking a deep breath and walking over to my wardrobe. I picked the first dress I saw which just happened to be my finest lawn dress. As soon as I was done getting it on I ran a brush through my hair and put it back up in a bun, completing it with a bonnet, because Auntie Renee said to never wear a lawn dress without a bonnet.

"Catherine I said I would catch up." I said shaking my head at the petite girl sitting on my couch.

"Oh well," She said as she led the way out the door. "I already told you Pa you were coming to stay the night at my house."

"OK," I said nodding as we made our way back down the dirt path for the second time today.

"Ma, Isabella needs some cheering up!" Catherine called once we got into her house.

"Ma ain't here." Carlisle said coming into the kitchen with Thomas by his side. "Look, Isabella I am sorry."

I said nothing as I turned away and made my way to the family room.

"Isabella," Catherine called coming into the dining room.

"Help me get this thing off my head." I said deciding completely against acting ladylike. My Pa & Ma only wanted me to act that way to find a groom, but since the groom I already wanted didn't care for me...I didn't care for impressing anybody.

"OK," She said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." I said once she finally got it off me. "God, this feels so much better." I smiled as I took the pins out of my hair, and let it fall loosely around my shoulders.

"Want to go race horses?" She asked getting happier and happier.

"I better change out of these clothes, Ma says they aren't cheap and I don't want to die yet." I said going up the stairs. "But none of your clothes will fit me, I have grown remember?" I said looking down at myself.

"Carlisle!" Catherine called down the stairs.

"What Cathy?" He asked, unsure of what she wanted.

"Come get me one of your shirts!" She called down to him.

"Catherine Anne!" I shouted at her. "I will not be wearing clothes for guys!"

"What happened to the New....or old....Bella?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Why do you want my shirt?" He asked her as he came up the stairs and went to his room.

"_I_ don't." She said stressing the I.

"Then who-" He stopped looking over at me, and threw me the shirt.

"I have some shorts I made that you can use." Catherine said to me.

"You know that my Ma and Pa would kill me if they saw me in clothes 'only fit for a guy', right?" I asked shaking my head again.

"Yeah," She said with a smile _still _plastered to her face. "But I am willing to risk it."

"Pure evil." I said as I went into the changing room and switched clothes. "Horse racing?"

"Yep," She said as she led the way out to the barn. "Carlisle will you join us?"

"Um," He looked at me hesitantly. "I guess so."

"So what did your Pa say when you ran home crying?" Catherine asked once we were all side by side on the trail. I had a feeling she was trying to make Carlisle feel bad.

"That I needed to act ladylike, because my Ma says if I don't find a groom in the next sixty days she will find one for me." I said then looked at Carlisle who was looking forward, a look of anger covering his face. "Carlisle, dear, what is wrong?" I asked speaking to him for the first time since I got home in a polite tone.

"Nothing." He said, anger lacing his voice.

"Anyway, I had not gone home crying." I said looking at Catherine.

"Yes you did, you had tears streaming down your face when I came into your room." She said looking at me with an expression that read _'duh!'_

"No, I went home angry." I said shaking my head at her. "I didn't start crying until I was in my room."

"Well it is getting late, we should head back." Carlisle said with a glance to the now darkening sky.

"OK," I said as I halted my horse and turned her around.

"Why?" Catherine whined.

"Its getting dark." Carlisle said as he looked to the sky. "Plus I need to go talk to some people."

"Lets go Catherine." I said as I brought my horse into a slow walk.

"Fine." She said following me and Carlisle.

As soon as we got back to there house Carlisle helped us put our horses up, then got back on his and said he would be back later tonight. By the time we finally heard him and his Ma come in, we were already in bed.

The next morning I woke up and had to get dressed in my dress from yesterday, which Ms. Cullen had washed for me in the late night. As soon as I felt presentable enough for my parents, but still far from proper, I made my way back to my house.

I was surprised to see Carlisle sitting down with my Pa on the couch, but even more surprised to see him looking nervous. I dashed upstairs and changed before my Ma could give me a lecture.

Upon my descending down the stairs Carlisle asked me to take a walk with him, which I did but very warily.

"Look Isabella, I am very sorry about all the rude things I said yesterday." He said as we stopped at a meadow, it was a little bit away from both our home. And somewhere I had never been before.

"Its fine Carlisle." I said looking at him with sincerity in my eyes. "I was just a little surprised that you had changed so much. And that you would actually let him talk about Catherine and I like that. Did you tell him I was a winch Carlisle?"

"No." He said looking at me with honesty shown in _his _eyes. "Look Bella, I have something to ask you and I want you to answer honestly." I nodded for him to continue.

"Isabella, last night when you said your Pa and Ma wanted you to get married I felt jealous." He said this while looking down embarrassed. "But I want you to spend the rest of eternity with me." He got down on one knee and looked into my eyes. Taking my hand and pulling out a ring. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Carlisle, I..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. "Yes," I said smiling and kissing him "Yes, I will marry you. But what about my Pa?"

"I asked him last night." He said with a smile as he slid the ring onto my finger and picked me up. "I love you Isabella. You wouldn't know how much, if I told you everyday."

**Hope you liked the chapter and once again please review!**


	4. I'll Cry For You, Don't Cry For Me

**OK, I know I promised a chapter on Sunday but once I got half the chapter typed my computer froze, and instead of waiting for it to come back up I got mad and shut it down without saving it. Stupid? Very. Funny? Maybe to you. Also a little warning it that I am skipping a bit into the future anything that happened in the past will be flahbacks.**

**Chapter Three:  
I'll Cry For You, Don't Cry For Me**

Its Been three hundred plus years since we closed his coffin, and yet the misery still feels fresh...as if it happened only days ago. Then again when you are stuck living for the rest of eternity, the minutes seem to blend with years and eventually centuries.

"Bella," Catherine called as she lightly knocked on my door.

Ever since we had been changed I had thought of her as a daughter more than a sister. Yes we were only a couple years in age difference, but she still seemed so fragile to me.

"Come in." I said in a whisper, knowing she had heard me.

"Have you signed us up at the new school?" She asked as she slowky made her way over to my bed.

"Yes," I said nodding my head, as I got lost in my memories.

_It was the day we were suppose to get married, it was also three days after his funeral and two days before my birthday. I had been moping in my room since we closed his coffin._

_"Isabella, Catherine is here to see you." My Pa said from outside my door._

_"OK," I said getting up and walking dow to the waiting room, without worrying about my appearance._

_"Will you come for a walk with me?" She asked wiping away a single tear as it made its way down her face. "I need to keep my mind off things, and Ma is just moping around."_

_"Sure." I said walking out of the house, shortly followed by her._

_"Thanks Bella." She said after we had been walking for a while._

_"What for?" I asked not completely sure of what she was talking about._

_"Helping me." She stopped before continuing. "Loving my brother."_

_I stayed silent as we started walking again. After a little longer we came to a clearing and decided to rest for awhile. It was getting dark but neither of us cared._

_"Do you hear that?" I asked hearing a silent voice in the bushes._

_"No." She said looking around._

_"Catherine!" I yelled seeing something running toward her from the area I had heard the voices. "Watch out!" It was to late the thing was already on her, and shortly after I had felt a sharp pain in my neck._

_She whimpered lightly as she looked to me in pain, I silently told her with my eyes that it would all be OK. After three days of toturous pain it was over, and we were children of the night._

It wasn't long after we were changed that we found out what our power was. Catherine had the power to shape-shift (into the form of mamals including humans, reptiles, etc. and it wasn't only herself she could change.) and I was a shield but over the years my power had grown so I could block mental and physical attacks for myself and anyone else I wanted.

"Do you want to go as human or as yourself?" She asked quietly.

"I think I will go as myself." I said smiling at her.

"OK," She said nodding her head. "Do you want to go hunt?" She asked again quietly.

"Sure." I said getting up and putting shorts and a tank-top on.

For awhile we had hunted humans, but after a visit with the volturi vampires and hearing about their new friend who only hunted animals so he wouldn't be as much of a monster, we converted our ways because we were tired of the guilt.

Once we finally got out into the forest I finished my hunting in about five minutes so I went to go sit and wait for Catherine.

"Bella!" I heard her voice call, sounding slightly scared. I immediatly let my shield reach her blocking her from any and all danger, knowing it had to be a vampire if she was sounding scared at all.

As I followed her voice I came across her surrounded by three vampires. I dropped the physical shield from me, but kept it around her so if it came to a fight I wouldn't have to worry about her.

"Hello." I said trying to sound polite, not wanting to get into a fight were we were outnumbered.

"Who are you?" The bronze haired dude snarled.

"Marie." I said not wanting them to know my actual name. "And you are?"

"This is Edward, don't mind him hes a bit grumpy." The small pixie looking girl said. " I am Alice and this is Emmett. And since you are an vegetarian vampire, we had absolutely no problem with you." She said with a smile. "By the way you me and Cat are going to be best friends."

"Alice, that is not true." Edward said looking from her to me. "You need to ask Carlisle."

I immediatly let the shield drop from both of us and fell to my knees.

"Bella," Catherine said looking at me with wide eyes.

"No." I said shaking my head. "The name means nothing."

**OK, so the chapter isn't as good quality...it was definetly fun to write. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. FINAL goodbye

**Guys I am extremly sorry to say that I won't be continuing my stories on fanfiction. I really did plan to keep writing on here, but I am tired of making stories using the same old boring characters. If you are interested in continuing one of my stories on your own then let me know and I will check out some of your work. If you are a reader of my fictionpress account then I will be continuing that because they are my characters and my story that I am working with for those of you who want to check it out then my pen name is BoredumKillsTheBeast. For those of you who want to write me to fuss me out or tell me you are glad that I am quiting, then my email is iaintthatgirl93245(at)yahoo(dot)com substitute the (at) with and the (dot) with . of course. Sorry guys, but my motivation and interest is seriously starting to lack in this :(. If you are one of the people who take over my stories then you can do whatever you want to it. Either email, PM, or review me and let me know which story you are interested in taking over, and the peice of writing you want me to check out (to help me decide)...If you want to continue one of my one-shots then let me know. The next update for this will only be to let you know who is taking over each story in case you want to continue reading it. Thanks guys for all your support while I was writing, and for all the awesome reviews I hope you do for whoever takes over my story like you did for me. Last thing I have to say is if you are one of the writers of my stories and you want me to read it I will, just let me know**

**~Christine**


	6. Story Takers

**1)Breaking The Crew Rules:**

PeruvianBella

HighOnYourPresence

**2)Living Life In Slow Motion:**

Anna Ivy Whitlock

HighOnYourPresence

**3)Live Laugh Love Music**

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

HighOnYourPresence

**4)Before Alice**

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

HighOnYourPresence

**5)Escaping Hell**

HighOnYourPresence

**6)Forever**

HighOnYourPresence

**7)Live Laugh Love Music**

HighOnYourPresence

**8) Forks School Of Performing Arts**

HighOnYourPresence

**9) Love**

HighOnYourPresence

**10)OhHeFuckedUpNow**

HighOnYourPresence

**11)Rose's Reason**

HighOnYourPresence

This will be the absolute last thing I post, so trust me it is important.

Ok starting off I really want to thank crawfish4 (I hope I spelled it right) for being my best reviewer. Another person I want to thank is HighOnYourPresence for taking all the stories under twilight. HighOnYourPresence is one of my best-friends from when I lived in Texas and we still keep in touch. When I called her and told her that I was stopping this account she said that she would write some more for all the stories under twilight. I am not sure when exactly she will be posting (because these will be her first stories on here, but trust me she is a really good writer and has been writing longer than me) but I do know that she WILL be FOR SURE writing these stories, and changing them a whole lot, because as we all know every writer has their own style. When I say she will be changing them alot I mean the words will be different, she said she would keep the plot close to what I was doing (I have ran most of my ideas by her).

Also thanks to :

WolfGirlLove4ever

Softangelwings

Crazy4jacksonrathbone

Anna Ivy Whitlock

& Last but certainly not least

Peruvianbella

I apologize if I left your name off the list, or spelled your name wrong. I am extremely greatful to everyone who supported me, THANKS A MILLION!


End file.
